


Hot breath on his thighs

by Sildurin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, needy and greedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sildurin/pseuds/Sildurin
Summary: They come back rushing into their apartment andd... have a certain thing to do.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 21





	Hot breath on his thighs

**Author's Note:**

> (No idea where the title comes from, though it might be really applying.)

They came rushing into the hallway of their apartment. Hastily they threw off their shoes and Shiro was about to slid out of his blazer, when Keith pulled him down in order to press his lips on Shiro's mouth. Shiro responded to that, one hand occupied with keeping Keith as close as possible while the other reached to close the door behind them. Although it was already pretty late, he didn't want any neighbour to watch their explicit doings for sure.

"K-Keith! Wait a sec, I.."

Keith ignored his calls. Instead he stuck out his tongue and licked over wet lips to finally slid it into Shiro's hot mouth. Shiro couldn't do any other way as to respond, suddenly not caring about their neighbours anymore as much. He grabbed Keith's throat lightly, in order to keep him steady while he pressed his face onto his boyfriends. The free hand, which had been searching for the door handle to shut out curious watchers, looped around Keith's slim waist to pull him closer. Deep sunken into their kissing, they eventually parted to take a deep breath.

"Lemme close the door... Keith," Shiro sighed and turned around to finally lock the sight. While doing so, Keith got rid of most of his clothes and grabbed Shiro's arm to pull him closer again. Lightly, Keith clinged to Shiro's chest but kissed him here and there, not as direct as earlier. Shiro watched him doing this but couldn't stand it much longer. With a sudden flex he pulled Keith to his broad chest and pressed his lips once more onto Keith's. Keith responded happyly though a bit greedy, letting out a small moan then and now whenever he got fresh air into his lungs.

"To... bed," Shiro breathed out, his voice already hoarse.

Keith nodded and let out a sound of surprise when Shiro lifted his body over his shoulder to carry him into the room just behind the kitchen. With a 'FLOP' Keith fell onto the soft mattress, Shiro hovering above him.

"Get me out of this," Keith demanded, his eyes sparkled like two giant water drops in the dim moon light. He plucked at his clothes, suddenly feeling suffocated to be in them.

"As you wish." Shiro grinned. He would have done that even though if he wasn't told that. A bit too fast he tucked on Keith's trousers and shirt, ignored the black socks which were pulled up to half of his lower leg. Instead, he threw his own shirt aside, finally feeling the fresh air on his chest.

Keith, mostly naked (apart from the socks and a pair of stained underwear) laid in front of him, watching his big boyfriend. Waiting for him to do more to him. A soft smile appeared on his lips, which were still wet from saliva.

"Shiro," he whispered in a soft tone. Shiro looked him into the eyes and for a short moment, they knew what they were about to do and especially why. They knew they were in their own apartment, feeling at home and at ease at once, free to do whatever they felt like doing.

"Shall I help you with this here?," Keith then said and his toe reached forward to touch the bulge in Shiro's groin. Shiro sighed, nearly moaned. Then grinned.

"I'm sure you're about to be a good help with that." And with this said, Shiro grabbed Keith's underwear and tucked them off in one go. Then he went for his ankles and lifted them, pulled them apart to reveal the bareness his boyfriend had to offer. He pushed the strong legs above his own thighs and scooted forward. His eyes were watching Keith's heaving belly, the strong muscles moving under his thighs which were a bit sweaty already, and the reaction in the very center. A soft twitch made his eyes glance a level deeper to see Keith's hole, waiting for Shiro's hands to be involved.

Somehow this staring made Keith more excited as he already was. His dick became harder and his panting stronger. Shiro placed both of his hands onto the firm thighs and pushed them a bit back, that he had a very good view of the interesting reactions Keith's body offered.

"Shi-shiro," Keith whispered. He felt the warmth of Shiro's broad hands moving over his skin, eliciting an excitement he had waited for all day long. Being suddenly exposed like this, fresh air surrounding his now revealed body parts, made him nervous; the stare of the bigger man his breathing more rapid. He wanted more already.

"What are you doing, Shiro?" A smile and a small snicker.

Shiro jerked a shoulder. "Y'know, just… looking."

Keith sighed. "Come on! Move! Or touch. Either is fine."

Shiro grinned and laughed. "As you please." He reached forward, stroking the thighs upwards until he reached the hip bones. Keith moaned under his movements, Shiro's hands covering mostly all of his belly, as they touched his hardened nipples. Shiro teased them while hovering over Keith once more, kissing his neck and throat and ears and eyelids and cheeks and finally went for the mouth.

One hand played with Keith chest while the other moved down, following the line of Keith's thighs and tried to keep his own legs steady before moving further to grope the soft roundings of his butt. He squeezed them, soft at the beginning, harder after. Keith wriggled under this touch and sighed deeply. His arms clinged onto Shiro's chest before he slung them around his boyfriend's waist to feel him closer, encouraging him in his actions.

When Shiro's fingers finally moved to his hole, Keith squeezed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn't notice that Shiro's other hand let go of his chest and grabbed for the bottle of lube instead, they had placed close to their bed. Shiro opened the bottle with one hand and squeezed some gel on his fingers, before he changed arms and thrusted the lube into Keith hole, making it soft and pliant.

Keith had his eyes closed, trusting Shiro in everything he did. While being pressed into the mattress, he tried to get a hold onto Shiro's thighs, though his legs wriggled and trembled on their own. His fingers grabbed for the flesh he could find, leaving marks on Shiro's back.

Shiro grit his teeth but he didn't care much about that. His fingers were full of sticky lube and precum, which was leaking from Keith's dick over his perineum and mixed with the gel. Squelching sounds filled the room, as well as their heavy breathing.

"Shiro." Keith hoarse pleading made the bigger man look up. He met a pair of hungry glittering eyes, just before a strong arm grasped his arm to pull him down. His lips crushed hard on Keith's but their kiss became immediately softer. Shiro tucked his tongue into Keith's mouth and sucked on the other one's, kept licking over soft flesh and the rougher palate.

Keith openend his mouth a bit further, trying to get more air which ended into a moan, as Shiro's finger went a bit further inside of him, touching a very good spot.

"Th-ther…. Ah!" Keith cried out and his grip on Shiro's arm grew stronger. Shiro gritted his teeth and thrusted his fingers on this one specific spot he had found. Keith shuddered below him and cum shot onto their stomachs.

While Keith was still panting, Shiro rustled his way downwards. Gently he flipped Keith on his stomach, not caring about stains in their beddings. They would need to be changed anyway after all this mess. Keith was a little absentminded. His head tilted and his quivering lips still moist.

"Pillow," he murmured into the mattress and Shiro gave him what he demanded.

Finally having a comfortable position, Shiro sat on his knees and watched Keith's back. He still tried to recover from his orgasm he just had, but Shiro wanted to use this pause. With one hand stroking himself into form, he pressed a hand between Keith's buttocks, feeling the wet hole from which alone his boyfriend just had come. Shiro slid his fingers easily into the soaked hole, reached until he found the now sensitive spot which he just had stimulated. Keith wimpered under his touch. Shiro saw that Keith's dick was getting hard once more and grinned.

Holding Keith's butt down, he lowered himself until the tip of his cock plunged into the desired hole. Slowly, he pressed forward, while listening to Keith's moans and heavy breathing, which was swallowed by the pillow he grabbed tightly.

After Shiro was settled, he tried to thrust carefully to find the good spot his fingers could find easily. Keith's hole sucked him in and it took a bit of self distraction for Shiro to not come right away after entering. Once he had calmed down, he watched Keith who was moving a little on his own. One hand was clutching tightly to the pillow, the other covered his own dick.

Shiro grabbed both of his boyfriend's arms and pulled them gently backwards, that he had a good grip of them. He wanted Keith to not touch himself as well.

Keith moaned, as this motion pressed Shiro's dick to the full length into him.

"Come on, Keith. Not yet. Let me have some as well."

"Nhnn," Keith made. He tried to look back, watching a pair of grey eyes looking proudly of what he had done so far. "Then hurry," he said, thrusting himself onto Shiro's dick. "Hurry and move, I don't wanna wait any longer, y'hear me."

Shiro snickered about the playful angry tone. But he knew that Keith was okay with this. He gripped Keith's arms and slid out of Keith's, just until his tip was barely inside anymore. Keith wimpered, his breath waiting for the next move.

Shiro thrusted back. And out again and back. His pace fastened and Keith cried out every time his boyfriend hit the wonderful spots his body had to offer and only Shiro could reach them all. Saliva dropped down from his open mouth onto the mattress and the pillow.

Shiro held a tight grip on Keith's arm while he fucked himself into his hole. It didn't take long until Keith's moans reached their peak and Shiro grunted. He released Keith arms, steadied himself with his own arm and pulled out, just before he came onto Keith's back; heavy and a lot.

After he had finished, he dropped himself next to Keith on the bed, an arm wrapped around Keith's shoulders which were still trembling and moist of sweat.

"You okay?" Shiro asked. He cleared his throat. His voice was still hoarse.

Without giving an answer, Keith sat up and nestled closer. Then he grabbed Shiro's sides and tried to flip him over. Shiro snickered.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Back." Keith tried, his voice trembling and raw.

"What?"

"Your back. Show me."

Shiro frowned, but then he nodded and turned around.

"Something there?"

Keith fingers slid over the warm skin, feeling the hard muscles underneath, moving and trembling, since Shiro tried to keep himself steady.

"Some scratches, nothin' serious," Keith mumured. Shiro let himself drop again. He reached out for Keith, who was still looking at him concerned. "Might turn red tomorrow."

"I'm okay, Keith. I's alright."

Keith frowned, obviously doubting. But he trusted Shiro and so he nodded, letting himself fall onto the big man's chest. His fingers caressed skin, clavicle, followed the roundings of the ear and ended in his short hair. He pressed a kiss to Shiro's neck and smiled into the crook between shoulder and throat.

"That was quite good," he murmered.

" Mhm" Shiro agreed. His hands lost their way in Keith's hair and on his muscly back. 

U ntil their breath s became stable, they  laid together in the half darkness of their bedroom, which was filled with all kinds of different memories. The ticking of the clock in the kitchen was a silent listener. 

And when t h e morning light returned, they still laid  there , a heavy blanked pulled over their bodies, covering their breathing chests. 

**Author's Note:**

> This felt more like a rambled story kind of? Unsure though they're still a bit tender. Apart from needy that is.  
> I had one sentence in mind. One. Wow. Look what I did. 
> 
> [tumblr](http://sildurin.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/sildurin/)  
> 


End file.
